Dragon Ball Z! Mix-Up
by KBD99
Summary: All the same characters but the story takes different turns and is a different universe than that of the Son Goku we know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I decided to make this story because well, why the fuck not... so here it is.**

Narrator:

This story takes place in a universe similar to the one of Son Goku and his friends. The two universes split right before Raditz got on earth.

Raditz POV:

"Raditz, one of Frieza's soldiers is on his way to Earth, his power level is 10,000. He'll be there in half a year and Nappa and I won't be there to assist you until a year.", said Vegeta, through my scouter. I was then distracted by the crying of Kakarroto's son, then it hit me. I opened the pod and grabbed the kid, and flew back towards my baby brother.

"Why are you back so early?", asked Kakarroto. I threw his child back to him and he caught the kid.

"We need to work together, their is a fighter coming to Earth about 10x stronger than me. If we don't work together it'll be the end of the Earth and us!", I said trying to convince him.

"How can we trust you?", asked the bald midget.

"Because if I wanted to kill you I already would of done it.", I said.

"What do you have in mind?", asked Kakarroto, a smile creeped across my face.

"I can train you and your son to become true Sayian Warriors!", I said with a smile.

"Fine, but you will not kill any earthlings while you're here, deal?", he said holding out his hand.

"Deal.", I said grasping his hand.

"Can I train with you guys as well?", I turned to see the Namek. I remember his power being close to that of Kakarroto.

"Fine, let's begin."

**_6 months later..._**

Frieza's men should be here soon but I felt confident we could hold our own in this fight. My power level was raised to 7,500, Kakaroto's was 5,600, Piccolo's was 5,400, while my nephew Gohan was only 2,000. My scouter then went off and it showed a power level of 10,000.

"Kakarroto, the fighter is about to land. Someone might not survive this fight, I hope you know that.", I said.

"I know, but we have the Dragon Balls and can revive anyone that does.", he said with confidance.


	2. Chapter 2

Radditz POV:

"You stupid monkey's thought you could disobey Lord Frieza?", asked the solider in an arrogant tone.

"We haven't done such a thing, I only came to pick up my baby brother and train him so he can serve lord Frieza.", I said trying to avoid a fight with him.

"Too bad, Zarbon already gave me the order to kill you. I don't like disobeying orders.", he said. He then charged at me and we clashed. I was holding my own, barely, and then he punched me to the side.

Narrator POV:

After Radditz was tossed aside, Goku and Piccolo jumped in and fought against the warrior.

"You weaklings think you can beat me?", the warrior said mockingly. He then kicked Goku aside and was beating on Piccolo. Radditz went to Goku and helped him to his feet.

"Brother are you alright?", he asked. The warrior was currently distracted by Piccolo.

"Fine, besides the broken ribs...", Goku replied back.

"These Dragon Balls, can they teleport people here?", he asked.

"Easily, why do you ask?"

"I have an idea, can you three distract him?", he asked.

"We'll be fine... go.", Goku said and Radditz flew off towards Kame House where the DragonBalls where.

Goku POV:

"Where do you think you're going monkey?", screamed the warrior at Radditz. He was about to blast him so I started charging up my energy.

"KAME...!", I started. He stopped and looked at me confused.

"HAME...!", I continued.

"What are you doing?", he asked me.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", I screamed and fired my energy blast at him. Once the dust settled I could see it did major damage to him.

"You impudent monkey! I'll kill you!", he charged at me and then he disappeared. I then felt a pain in my chest and saw his hand was coming out of it. Then everything went black as I fell to the ground.

Radditz POV:

"I am the eternal dragon! State your wish!", the dragon was massive and I was in awe. It's thundering voice shook the land and the sky was as dark as night.

"Fulfill my wish, I wish for the two sayians, Vegeta and Nappa, to be teleported next to me!", I said to him. His red eyes flashed and then their was a bright light.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!", said the dragon and then it disappeared along with the dragon balls. But next to me were my two comrades comrades.


End file.
